


Word of the day fanfic - GYMNOPHORIA

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Just some Good Omens fun from my tumblr





	Word of the day fanfic - GYMNOPHORIA

GYMNOPHORIA n. The sense that someone is mentally undressing you.

Crowley was bored, Aziraphale was in France on assignment and he was stuck at home. He’d been looking forward to a nice holiday during the English rainy spring but had been told by Hell that he needed to disrupt the boat race. He’d thought that loosening Oxford’s oar had been enough, he’d had nothing to do with the swimmer but had got a commendation for it anyway, he though with a sense of pride.

He couldn’t even get any sleep (strangely he found it much harder to sleep when the angel was away these days), so decided to scan the internet for a while to try and relieve the boredom. He was checking out the QI website when he saw the word GYMNOPHORIA n. The sense that someone is mentally undressing you and remembered with a smile when he had first used his powers to undress someone, (well it had been Aziraphale of course).

He hadn’t meant to do it, Aziraphale had been standing yelling at him for something (Crowley couldn’t remember what) he’d been more interested in thinking how damn sexy the angel looked when he was mad and wondering how he would look shouting like that naked when suddenly he was.

It had taken the angel a few wonderful moments to realise what had happened, and when he had he’d gone bright red and grabbed the table cloth to wrap round himself.

Crowley had been as surprised as Aziraphale about this turn of events and so Aziraphale had believed his protestations that he’d had nothing to do with it.

It had taken years before he admitted to the angel that it had been him who had removed his clothes (which had never turned up), and it had taken some experimentation (in private, on himself) to perfect the art of removing someone’s clothes without touching them.

This had come in very useful over the years, and a skill he planned to use again when Aziraphale returned from France!


End file.
